Tu Vampirito
by Rosa Stark
Summary: This is a Vampire Knight version of the music video to the song "Tu Angelito" by Chino y Nacho XD I thought it would be funny to do this and the idea just popped into my head so I said "What the hell!" and decided to post this up :D


I made this for fun and just cause I LOVE this song and music video of it! It's so funny and cute! You should watch it, especially if you know Spanish =P Anyway, I just want to say that I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Not the song, or the show OR the people who made both. I do wish I did though…OH not the own people part but own music and show part heehee =D Well hope you enjoys!

"Alright day and night students! Today I'm in a very good mood so as of now, you are all excused of classes. Please don't go too over board, but other than that, HAVE FUN!" said the principle of Cross Academy through the intercom. Everyone jumped out of their seats and ran out into the hallways.

"HEY DJ! TURN THE MUSIC UP!" screamed a girl to one of the guys holding a boom box. As everyone was already having a blast and running around the school, one guy just stood there, not wanting to be noticed in the school's parking lot. He was known as the "nerdy" guy in the school. His name was Zero. As he was standing there, a group of cheerleaders were passing by. One of them was the most popular girl in school, Yuki.

Zero was excited when he saw her passing by. _Today's the day_ he thought. He started to walk up to Yuki and her group of friends but was stopped when a big, expensive looking yellow car pulled up in the parking lot. When the roaring from the engine stopped, out came a very tall and handsome looking guy. He was wearing his usual football jacket and sunglasses. This guy's name was Kaname.

Kaname locked his car and saw one of his teammates and yelled "Hey Dude, pass it!" The guy throws his football and Kaname gracefully caught it with one hand. He gave his friend a friendly nod and was stopped in his tracks when he saw the cheerleaders. _Jackpot_ he thought and started walking over to the girls. He saw Zero walking over as well so he through his football over to him so that he could have arms to put around the girls.

Zero saw the ball coming and was shocked when he saw that he actually caught it, even though he lamely caught it while it was about to hit the ground. But when he stood up, he saw that Kaname took advange of him being busy with the ball and ran off with the girls under his arms. He sighed and decided he go sit around the gym.

When Zero got to the gym he saw everyone who was involved in anything sport related in there. The basketball team, baseball team, soccer team, and even the cheerleaders! The only one left were the football jocks. Zero took advantage of this situation and sat on the bleachers, watching as the cheerleaders admire the basketball players practicing. He saw Yuki and thought she looked so beautiful and adorable. Then, he got an idea.

Zero was busy drawing Yuki in his sketch pad he always had with him. He got her every frame of her face. While he was drawing, he heard Yuki gasp. He popped his head up and saw that one of the basketball players got the basketball stuck on the side of the rim. Yuki was shocked and wanted someone to come and help bring it down. _This is my chance_ Zero thought as he popped up from the bleacher and started to take steps down but was suddenly pushed down by someone. He looked up and saw it was none other than Kaname.

Kaname decided to head to gym with his guys since everyone who he thought was good enough to know him was in there. When he walked in, he saw the whole cheerleading team was there. Even team captain Yuki. Kaname saw Yuki was in need of something so he got the plan of looking like the hero and started walking up to her. As he passed by the bleachers, he saw that weird kid Zero walking over to his girl too. He pushed him back down to his seat before he could make it down to the gym. No way is he letting this loser get in the way of his flirting!

Yuki saw Kaname coming and with the rest of the football team. He took off his jacket and yelled to one of the players to the side to throw him a ball. Kaname looked all though and hero like when he told Yuki not to worry. He threw the ball at the stuck one in the rim and to his surprise, completely missed and accidently hit Yuki! She was horrified when the ball hit her on the head. He turned around to give Kaname a dirty look.

Zero saw the whole accident and ran over to Yuki to help her up. Kaname just brushed the whole problem off and walked out of the gym. When Zero left the gym, he saw that the cheerleaders have moved to go talk to some people on the track field. He decided to go over there and try to impress Yuki with his "amazing" track skills. Well, so he thought he had any. When he finally got over to the field, he started to flex his very small and weak arm in front of the girls. He was grabbed by the neck and forced to move with Kaname as he stopped by him. Kaname thought it was a good idea to try and flirt with the girls again so he took off his shirt to show off his wonderful six packed abs.

Every girl turned their heads to look at the two boys who were fooling around together. Yuki saw them being nice to each other and started to actually like watching the boys play around, but she suddenly changed her mood when she saw Kaname push Zero down to the ground. She gave him yet another dirty look. Kaname took that as a sign of her being angry so he propped up Zero and started hugging him again. He needed to show these girls that he was the nice one out of the two.

While trying to think up an idea to why Kaname was being nice to him, Zero slid out of his arm and started to show off his track skills again by practicing his run. He noticed no one was paying attention to him anymore so he ran off back to school. When he got back, he had already thought of another way to impress his dream girl. He started to walk to Yuki, who was at her locker, with a big bouquet of bright yellow flowers. Zero felt confident that he was going to win her heart with these. Right when he was about to give the flowers to Yuki, Kaname slammed a door into Zero, making him lose the flowers out of his hands.

Kaname spotted Yuki by her locker, so he decided to go try show of his stuff again and opened the door leading into the hallway. When he did, he ended up catching a big bouquet of flowers in his hands. He thought this was a great attachment to his plan and hold out the flowers to Yuki. What Kaname forgot was that he was actually allergic to flowers, so he blew a pig sneeze right into Yuki's prefect face. She was disgusted and wanted to run off but Zero came to the rescue with his wonderful hancerchiff and started to whip off all the germs from her.

Angry that he didn't get the chance to work his magic, Kaname stormed off. Hours went by with this what I would call, competing between the two. It was already dark out and that's when the night class started to get wilder. They even started a party in the gym! It had music, decoration, shaper owns, and even some good old punch. While everyone, human and vampire was finally letting their crazy side out, Kaname thought up off a plan. He told his teammates to go distracted the teachers while he spiked up the night class punch with blood and the day class punch with alcohol. Hid plan was fool proof and ended up getting what he wanted.

Students screaming, teachers dancing, and everyone just going insane! No one would think this was actually a private academy if it weren't for the big fancy buildings and walls surrounding it. Zero walked into this huge, wild mess and started to look around for Yuki. He wanted to at least dance with her and not have damn Kaname ruin it for once. As he was looking for Yuki, he noticed that everyone was a little bit crazier than usual. He walked over to the punch bowls and sniffed around. Zero wrinkled his nose when he breathed in that gross smell. It was a mix of fruit punch and alcohol. He figured that Kaname perked up the human punch with alcohol and the vamp one with some blood.

The cheerleaders were smart enough to gather around in the center of the whole gym. They loved having everyone gawk over them as the danced and showed off their flexibility skills. While they were, the team captain saw two guys nearby. She saw the tall and hot looking one standing in front of her, holding out his hand like he knew she was going to pick him. The other guy looked a little nervous and hid behind the hot one. Yuki thought it was so cute, and she made up her mind on who to pick to dance with. Hell, she already knew who she was going to pick ever since she laid eyes on them this morning!

Kaname stood there, room drunk than ever, holding out his hand waiting for that girl he has been trying to get with since this morning to fall right into his trap. He was shocked to see the girl just walk pass by him and take the hand of that nerdy dude behind him. After he shook the blurriness out of his eyes, he saw that is was that kid Zero! The guy who has been ruin his plans all day. But he wasn't the only one who was shocked here. Zero was equally surprised to see that Yuki, captain of the cheerleading squad, most popular girl in school, and his dream girl actually picked HIM to dance with! When they were finally on the dance floor, Yuki gave Zero a sweet kiss on the check before they started dancing away. He couldn't believe what was happening! Too happy to think, Zero just let loose and started to have actual fun!

He was finally joining in on the party and he has never felt more alive than he is right now. Everyone noticed the two surrounded them as they cheered on. Suddenly, the DJ put on an unfamiliar song on. It went a little something like this-

_Tu Angelito Soy Yo_

_Tu amor bendito so yo_

_Un regalito de Dios_

_Tu Angelito Soy Yo_

_Tu amor bendito_

_Carinosito_

The teens started to like the beat of the music and how it boomed through the speakers. It made their minds go crazy and started to love the song! Everyone one was having the best time of their lives! The students, day and night, the teachers, the janitors and even the principle! They all started to dance together in unison to the catchy song. Kaname saw all of this and thought he should be leading this since he is, in fact, the most popular guy in school. But he found out that the one leading this great bash was actually the little guy Zero! Everyone was cheering for him and started to adore him. Kaname thought _if you can't beat them, join them! _So using his vampire speed, he ran out of the gym and came back with a whole new look. It was a plead shirt, dress pants hold up by suspenders, and some goofy glasses with type in the middle of them. This look so very familiar to a very cute and nerdy boys outfit who was shaking it out there in the gym =)

Well that was it! I hoped you like my little version of this song and that I did well cause this is basically my first REAL story since my other two are just some plain old requests *rolls eyes* ANYWHO, don't forget to review! I would love to hear your thoughts about this, the song, and if you got any ideas for a new story cause I gots none =/ OH! And for my Spanish friends out there, I'll try and translate this song into ESPANOL so that if you can't read English, you can still read that! =D Well, it's pretty late so I should get off the computer and go to bed *fake yawns* heehee Bii!


End file.
